Cat Out of the Bag
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: It's hard to keep track of your secrets when all you think about is your lack of a sex life. Bravid.


**This was just a quick Bravid prompt I did on Tumblr a few months ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bryan was having difficulties with keeping his hands to himself. "A month." Fingertips tickled the back of a neck, and amber eyes narrowed as his face contorted into a childish pout. "A freaking month, David."

"You're not making any sense." The other male gave his partner a reproachful look, but didn't make a move to stop the fingernails gently grazing down the nape of his neck. "You're also being a little melodramatic." David was all too familiar with the games that his partner played. Bryan's motives were usually easy to decipher, but tonight they were lost on the doctor. Maybe it was all the insanity of having Goldie and Shania in the house? Or possibly the surreal feeling that he was going to be a father within the year? Whatever it was, David just couldn't make sense of it; he couldn't make sense of much of anything, right now.

"A month." Bryan repeated firmly. He rolled his eyes and scooted over on the bed to get closer to the other. "What exactly has been missing for thirty-one days? Hm?" The blank look he was receiving from David was making him rather impatient (regardless of how cute that look made him appear to be). "You graduated med school. I'm sure you can figure this out, honey." He leaned closer, lips brushing against an earlobe, teeth scraping the sensitive shell "Besides, this is a biological matter, Dr. Murray."

"Oh..." David swallowed. Hard. That's what he wanted. Of course that's what Bryan was after. Of course. "But, the girls are asleep. What if we wake them up?" It wasn't as if he didn't want it too (what sane person wouldn't?), but the stakes were too high, the risks too much. The warm palm applying soft pressure on his lower abdomen was chipping away at his self restraint way too quickly for him to be comfortable with. He silently breathed out a curse. Bryan was just too good at this.

And the aforementioned-male knew it, too. His smile was victorious, and his eyes had a devious glint in the hazel pupils. "Well, that's all the more reason to stay quiet."

It all went downhill when Bryan wiggled himself onto David, straddled him, and locked their mouths together with an urgency that made his stomach drop . David's resolve was no longer existent when soft lips meshed with his. Carefully-manicured hands tangled themselves in his hair, tugging at the short brunette locks, groaning quietly. A solidness that was his lover's body was pressed against his own, heart thudding through his pajama-clad skin, warm flesh so close to him, so hot that little beads of sweat formed on his temples. Things were escalating too fast. Clothes were being carelessly thrown off, noises were becoming more and more unabashed. The world had dissipated, evaporated entirely into their peripherals, and it was just them there, together, eyes glazed over, lips swollen and moist, not enough breath in their lungs, nightstand drawer open, hands wildly searching for a box and a misplaced tube, Bryan triumphant, David sweating, shaky fingers tearing open a package-

The world came crashing back into focus with the opening of their bedroom door. "Wendy's is open until 1AM. I have your keys, let's go- oh."

It was hard to decide who looked more horrified: Bryan, back pressed into the mattress with his knees up, or David, his palms together and glistening with lube. Shania's face was a blank slate, and she stared at them for a moment longer before expressionlessly letting herself out of the room.

"What're we going to say to her tomorrow..." David was pinching the bridge of his nose with his slicked up fingers, face pale and his libido shot to zero. Bryan guiltily looked up at his lover, and fidgeted. "Bryan, what're we supposed to say?"

Bryan just shrugged, staying silent. God, he was a moron. How could he have forgotten about his and Shania's late-night fastfood run? That was supposed to be tonight, and it completely slipped his mind because of more pressing matters... Whatever. At least David was too humiliated to have caught onto their little secret. Sure, he didn't get laid, or probably wouldn't for a few weeks, but at least his fastfood addiction remained under the radar for yet another day.

Thank God.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Ecstatic? Let me know in a review! **


End file.
